Girls Night
by betterleftblank
Summary: This is a two part Spemily fic that is a follow up to my one-shot Enough - Hanna comes for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Posting this two part Spemily fic as promised to a friend. The final part will be up next week at some point. **

**This is a follow up to my one-shot titled **_**Enough **_

**Any feedback is always appreciated :) **

Part 1

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Spencer Hastings ignored the voice that called after her. She didn't care that she had nearly run some guy over or that she hadn't apologized for doing so. Spencer was too caught up being miserable.

It wasn't her fault though. How could anyone blame her for being less than cheery when she was dealing with the fact that her girlfriend had been out of town for almost a week. This wasn't the first time Spencer had to cope with Emily being gone. It wasn't a surprise when your girlfriend is part of a swim program like the one at Stanford.

But that didn't make it any easier on Spencer.

She hated when Emily wasn't around. Not that she would begrudge her girlfriend her dream of being a competitive swimmer. It's just that Spencer missed her so much when she wasn't at home.

Sure, there were nightly phone calls and Skype sessions, but that wasn't the same.

Spencer never envisioned herself to be someone who couldn't handle being separated from the one she loved. Then again, she had never envisioned the one she loved to be a girl.

Outside of the times when Emily was gone for her swim meets, there really wasn't much that Spencer had to complain about in her life. She and Emily had transitioned from roommates/best friends to being in love with relatively few problems. Sure, they still fought about petty things, but the way they resolved their fights more than made up for things.

In spite of her foul mood, Spencer found herself smiling at the memory of what her last night with Emily had been like before she'd left. Although mildly concerned that one day they'd get a noise complaint from one of their neighbors, that didn't stop either girl from ravishing one another over and over again.

Spencer was so consumed with those thoughts that she didn't notice someone was staring at her when she entered her apartment. She was too far gone in Emily land to realize that the object of her desire was standing less than ten feet from her.

Emily watched in amusement as Spencer's head remained down. She was oblivious to everything around her and that allowed Emily a few seconds to marvel at the girl that had stolen her heart. She knew how tough her absences were on the Spencer, but it wasn't easy for her either. Being away from Spencer always hit Emily hard. But her dreams were important to her and Emily loved having a girlfriend as supportive as Spencer.

When Emily would get particularly lonely or start having doubts about her ability to win, it was Spencer who talked her down, it was Spencer who fired her up and it was Spencer who told Emily that she would always have her back no matter what. Those were the moments that Emily would cling to when Spencer was driving her crazy or when she was missing the other girl so much that she wanted to come home.

It had worried Emily at first when Spencer and she had become much more than friends. She didn't want to lose Spencer if something went wrong and their relationship didn't work out. But the risk was worth it, because even though Spencer had a tough exterior, when the two of them were alone, she became vulnerable and incredibly sweet. It always gave Emily a special thrill when she thought about how she got to see a side of her girlfriend that was only for her.

Plus, Spencer was incredibly hot.

And they had incredibly hot sex together.

That was something both girls missed a lot when they were separated.

When she couldn't wait any longer, Emily cleared her throat to alert Spencer to her presence. She watched in amusement as her girlfriend jumped from shock and then her heart melted at the look on Spencer's face when she realized what was going on. It was a look that gave Emily tingles all over her body.

"Emily?" Spencer asked, her heart still racing. She had been so caught up in reminiscing about her sex life that she did not realize she wasn't alone. "You better be real because if you're not, I'm going to be really upset."

Emily laughed at the frown now forming on Spencer's face. "Surprise?" she said, the smile on her face only growing larger. "You could always come here and kiss me if you want to make sure I'm real."

"Oh I'm going to do a lot better than that," Spencer promised with a very confident smirk. Now that the shock of being startled had begun to wear off, the realization that Emily was actually in their apartment started to sink in. "After we're done, you can tell me why you're back a day early."

A shiver ran down Emily's spine at the huskiness in Spencer's voice. Unfortunately, she knew that in about two seconds, the other girl was not going to be that pleased with her. "About that-"

Spencer was so enamored with how good her girlfriend looked to think about anything else other than getting her naked as soon as possible. She rushed over to Emily and kissed her hello.

Emily got distracted by the way that Spencer was kissing her that she momentarily forgot what it was she wanted to say. She found herself pushed into a nearby wall with her girlfriend's body pressed hard against her. It was a position that she loved being in.

"Oh god," Emily moaned when Spencer's hands made their way under her shirt and her mouth moved to her neck. How was she supposed to think about anything other than how good Spencer made her feel when she was being welcomed home like this? But, sadly, the rational side of Emily's brain knew she had to put an end to things before they got carried away. "Spence, stop."

"We can talk later," Spencer mumbled against the soft skin of Emily's neck. She was not in the mood for idle chitchat.

Emily closed her eyes; she hated to put a stop to what Spencer was doing. A small part of her thought about being reckless, but she knew that it wasn't the best idea. She gently pulled her girlfriend away from her neck so she was looking into the brown eyes that adored. "We can't do this right now."

"Yes, we can," Spencer said with a lot of determination. She wasn't sure what was going on with Emily but she was not going to let them get sidetracked from what she wanted to do. "Whatever it is, it can wait."

"It really can't," Emily replied with a sigh. "The reason I came back early is because of a message I got from Hanna."

Spencer's stomach dropped. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Emily shook her head quickly; she hadn't meant to worry Spencer. "No, not at all, it's just she's coming for a visit."

Spencer pinched the bridge of her nose. She really didn't want to snap at Emily just because she was frustrated. "That's great news, Em, but what does that have to do with why you stopped me?"

"Because she'll be here in about two minutes," Emily explained. She could see just how unhappy Spencer was after hearing that. She flashed the other girl a very wide smile. "And I invited her to stay here with us."

"You did what!?" Spencer asked loudly.

"Well, we have the extra room now." Emily was practically batting her eyes at Spencer in hopes that it would prevent her from getting too mad. "And she hasn't been to visit us yet and-"

"Emily!" Spencer whined. She didn't think it was fair that Emily could have so much power over her with just a simple look. "I haven't seen you in almost a week! There is stuff I want to do with you that I can't do if Hanna is staying with us. Can't I just pay for her to stay in a hotel?"

Emily laughed at how dramatic Spencer was being. "It's not like I don't want to catch up with you either, but Hanna doesn't know about us yet, so I figured we could use her very short, five-day trip to tell her about us and then send her on her way."

"Five days!" Spencer was still whining. "That's way too long."

"I love you," Emily said sweetly as she cradled Spencer's face in her hands. "And I promise that I will make this up to you after she's gone."

Spencer let out a sigh but she did not protest when Emily kissed her. "I'm going to hold you to that," she grumbled. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Hanna, but Spencer was more interested in spending alone time with Emily. There was also the matter of Hanna being the first person she and Emily would be telling about the change in their relationship. It was a big step for the two of them.

"And you love me too," Emily said with a smile. She ignored the dirty look that Spencer shot her and decided instead to spend their last minutes of peace before Hanna's arrival kissing her girlfriend.

It was long afterwards that they heard someone knocking at their door. Even though Spencer knew what was coming, she still let out a pathetic whimper when Emily pulled away.

"Hurry up," Hanna called out from the other side of the door. "I have to pee!"

"This is going to suck," Spencer pouted.

Emily wasn't bothered by Spencer's behaviour. In fact, it was pretty hard not to find her absolutely adorable. She flashed a sympathetic smile in Spencer's direction before letting Hanna in.

"Where's the washroom?" Hanna asked frantically, not even bothering to say hello.

Emily pointed her friend in the right direction. She barely had time to react before Hanna threw her bags at her and took off down the hall.

"Good to see things haven't changed with her," Spencer commented with an eye roll.

"Be nice," Emily warned before she took Spencer's hand to lead the two of them to the sofa.

"I am nice," Spencer said, but it was hard to take her seriously with the scowl that she was sporting.

Emily responded by putting her head on Spencer's shoulder. When the other girl wrapped her up in a hug, Emily took the opportunity to revel in that fact that she was back in her girlfriend's arms. For the first time since Hanna told her about her visit, Emily was starting to regret allowing Hanna to stay with them.

She didn't have time to think about that too much, because soon enough Hanna was done in the washroom and had come back in the living room to join her two friends.

"Hey guys!" Hanna squealed. She ran over to Spencer and Emily and engulfed both of them in a massive hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too," Emily said as Hanna tackled her and Spencer. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well, I figured if I had to wait for an invitation from you two, it would be years before I came for a visit, so I just decided to invite myself." Hanna said once she was done greeting her friends.

"Of course you did," Spencer muttered under her breath. She would have continued her quiet rant but the nudge she received from Emily was enough to get her to stop. She plastered a smile on her face, "What brings you to California?" 

Hanna did not notice how close Emily and Spencer were sitting to each other. "Caleb brought me out to meet his mom, but instead of going back with him, I decided to come down and visit you guys before I go home."

Lucky us, Spencer thought to herself while keeping the fake smile on her face.

Emily nudged Spencer again because she knew what the other girl was thinking. "I'm so glad you did, Han, we've actually got something-"

"What's it like living with Spencer?" Hanna asked Emily. "Is it all like rules and getting in trouble for not following those rules?" Emily opened her mouth to respond but was cut off once again. "Actually, who cares about that? Let's talk about something more fun. This school must be crawling with cute guys," Hanna said oblivious to the fact that her friend was trying to tell her something. "And cute girls," she added. "Don't want you to feel left out, Emily."

"I don't feel left out," Emily replied. She could feel Spencer tensing up beside her. "Speaking of cute girls-"

"Have you hooked up with any hotties?" Hanna asked Spencer, once again ignoring Emily's attempt to steer the conversation in another direction. "Oh, who am I kidding, I bet you always have your nose buried in textbooks that you haven't had any time for fun. You're probably like a born again virgin or something."

Under normal circumstances, Spencer could take a lot of teasing from Hanna, but not today and not now. Hanna was laughing at her own joke and Emily was doing her best to keep the situation from going nuclear. She rubbed Spencer's back to keep her calm.

"What about you, Em, are enjoying how many college girls want to experiment with some girl-on-girl loving?" Hanna waggled her eyes brows suggestively. "It must be amazing to have so many options to pick from."

"Emily is not picking up girls at random," Spencer said through gritted teeth. "And if you'd stop talking for two seconds you'd find out why."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so bitchy? Do you have a big test to study for or something? Because if you do, I can take Emily out and help her cruise for girls. I happen to be an excellent wingman. Lesbians love me."

"Would you shut up!" Spencer barked. Between no sex with Emily and Hanna trying to prostitute her girlfriend out, she had a very short fuse.

Emily was frowning. This was not how the conversation with Hanna was supposed to go. "Spence, calm down."

"I'll calm down when Hanna learns to keep her big mouth-"

"Forget finding a girl for you, Emily, I think it's more important for us to find Spencer a guy to hook up with." Hanna commented. "Talking about being wound up too tight."

"I do not need to find a guy to hook up with!" Spencer exclaimed angrily.

Emily sighed, she was going to have to step in before things got out of hand. She did actually want to enjoy Hanna's visit and Spencer giving their friend a black eye would likely put a damper on things.

She slipped her hand over Spencer's before looking directly at Hanna. "Spencer and I are a couple."

"A couple of what?" Hanna asked in confusion.

"A couple!" Spencer snapped. "You know, two people who are in a relationship with each other and love each other. A couple!"

Hanna burst out laughing. "Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that. You have to wake up pretty early in the morning to try and pull one over on me."

"That shouldn't be too difficult when you struggle to get up before noon," Spencer fired back not caring how awful she sounded. It took only one look at Emily's pleading eyes for the guilt of acting like a jerk to catch up to her. "Sorry, Em," she whispered to her girlfriend.

"A couple!" Hanna exclaimed, still laughing. "Like you two would ever hook-up!"

"Hanna, I can assure you we aren't trying to play any kind of prank on you," Emily said trying to remain patient and calm. With Spencer ready to fly off the handle again at any second, it was up to her to keep the peace. "And I know this must come as a surprise to you – goodness knows it surprised Spencer and I – but we are most definitely a couple, " she hesitated a second, wondering if she should continue, "in every way."

"Oh, OK, I absolutely believe you," Hanna replied, the sarcasm in her voice was impossible to miss.

Spence was going to explode again, but then another, much better idea popped into her head. Under the mantra of "actions speak louder than words," she turned to Emily, and before her girlfriend could say no, Spencer kissed her.

Emily was caught off guard by the kiss, but it was not unwelcome. Spencer's kisses were never unwelcome. In fact, the way that Spencer was kissing her made it quite easy for her to forget that they had an audience. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and then she deepened the kiss. The way that Spencer moaned into her mouth caused Emily's insides to quiver. She forgot all about Hanna or anything else really, and allowed herself to get lost in how amazing it felt to be kissed by her girlfriend.

As much as Spencer would have loved to continue kissing Emily she was not that keen to do that in front of Hanna-especially when what she wanted to do more than anything was strip Emily of all her clothes so she could welcome her home properly. Unfortunately that would have to wait. But she did allow the kiss to go on a little bit longer before she reluctantly pulled away. 

When Spencer opened her eyes she was greeted with the breathtaking site of Emily: hair a mess, lips swollen, looking at her like she wanted to devour Spencer. She had missed that look so much. Spencer allowed herself one more soft kiss because she couldn't help herself, and then she turned her attention back to Hanna.

"A couple," she repeated incredibly proud of herself.

Hanna's mouth hung open and she hadn't blinked in over a minute. She didn't say anything in response to the display she witnessed because she was in too much shock. When she finally regained her ability to speak she pointed right at Spencer. "You?" She said before her finger moved over to Emily, "And you?"

Spencer and Emily nodded together in unison.

"Shut the front door!" Hanna squealed excitedly. Before Spencer or Emily could brace themselves, she ran over to the two of them to tackle them once again in a big hug. "You guys! I'm so happy for you!" When she was done tackling Spencer and Emily, Hanna squeezed in between them on the sofa. "Tell me everything!"

Spencer raised one eyebrow, "Everything?" Gone was the high that came with making out with Emily and back was her less than pleasant, I-have-been-without-my-girlfriend-for-days attitude.

Hanna ignored Spencer and turned her attention towards Emily. "How long have you been a couple? When did this happen? How come you didn't tell me before?" That question was followed by Hanna hitting Emily's shoulder. "Is it serious? What's it like dating Spencer?"

"Hello!" Spencer said before Hanna could get anymore questions out. "I'm sitting right here!"

Emily burst out laughing, both out of relief that Hanna was taking their news well and because of how adorable a grouchy Spencer really was. The pout on her face made her even more loveable than it had been before. "Whoa, Han, slow down."

"Slow down? Slow down? Two of my best friends are doing each other and you expect me to calm down? Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"We are not _doing_ each other," Spencer said, her eyes rolling almost violently. "We're in love."

Spencer's statement was met with silence as once again Hanna was caught off guard. This time, though, she didn't take as long to recover. "Oh my god!" She squealed loudly. "Could you be any cuter?" Hanna was smiling broadly and Spencer was scowling at her. "I never knew you had it in you, Spence."

Spencer sat back and folded her arm across her chest. Not only was she being denied Emily time, but she was also being teased by her friend. She was not amused.

Hanna reached over to pinch Spencer's cheeks, but her hand was slapped away before she got the chance to. Of course, Hanna wasn't put off by Spencer's sour attitude at all. She was too giddy at the news of Emily and Spencer being a couple. Instead she turned to the friend that was likely to be more pleasant towards her. "When and how did this happen?"

Emily felt her cheeks get warm as she thought back to the day that she and Spencer had first gotten together. There was no way that she was going to tell Hanna about the fight that had turned into angry sex that had then turned into an incredible relationship. "Oh, you know, it was a gradual thing and-"

"Boring!" Hanna cut in. "Is Spencer a good kisser? I always thought she would be a good kisser."

Spencer was biting her tongue so hard she was mildly concerned she would actually hurt herself.

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed now full on blushing. "We are so not discussing that."

Not at all fazed by the stonewalling she was receiving, Hanna kept right on going. "Come on, Em, I'm not asking for real details, just give me something."

Emily relented, but only because she was hoping that if she gave Hanna an answer, that would stop further embarrassing questions from being asked. "Of all the people I've kissed, Spencer is by far the best I've had and it's not even close."

Spencer forgot her surly mood for a second and found herself beaming at hearing Emily's answer. She knew what they had together was special, and extremely hot, but it was still nice hearing that directly from her girlfriend's mouth.

Her good mood did not last long.

Hanna whipped her head in Spencer's direction, there was a mischievous look in her eyes. "So, tell me, what's it like to go down on a girl?"

"Hanna!" This time Spencer and Emily shouted their friend's name at the same time.

"What?" Hanna asked innocently. "I've always been curious as to what that's like and I figured as a new lesbian you might shed some light on that for me."

"You're unbelievable," Spencer said as she threw her hands up in the air. "Unbelievable."

Hanna seemed completely unaffected by how horrified Spencer and Emily seemed to be. "We're friends, right? Aren't friends supposed to share things?"

"Not those kinds of things!" Spencer replied. She looked over at Emily behind Hanna's back just to make sure that Emily was OK. Not that Spencer was too concerned, the two of them were used to Hanna and her tendency to say whatever she was thinking without utilizing a filter. "And for future reference, if you have feel the need to share the intimate details of your relationship with Caleb, don't."

"Someone's really grumpy!" Hanna sang out while poking Spencer in the ribs. She was too amused with herself to notice the death glare she was getting from her friend. "I know exactly what you need!"

"So do I," Spencer muttered to herself, "but that's not going to happen because you're here."

"We need a girls night out!" Hanna squealed excitedly. "We are going to celebrate your new relationship!"

Spencer groaned and Emily reached over to pat her girlfriend on the arm.

"Oh my god! I have to go tell Aria about your news," Hanna announced before she left the room to go get her phone.

Emily moved over to console her girlfriend. "How bad could a girls night out be?"

"If Hanna's involved, I don't even want to answer that question," Spencer replied in a huff.

As Emily wrapped her up in her arms, Spencer wondered how she was going to make it through the next five days.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed part one of this fic. I would have posted my update sooner, but my hard drive decided to crash on me last week.**

**This has some parts that might be considered NSFW(ish). **

**I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this fic :) **

Part 2

Hanna impatiently watched Emily look for an outfit for their night out. "Emily!" she whined, as her knee bobbed up and down. "You already have the girl. What is taking you so long?"

Emily kept her back to Hanna and didn't stop what she was doing. "You'd think after all these years you'd learn not to rush me."

"And you'd think," Hanna started as she rose from her seat, "that you'd learn not to take so long." She huffed a little when Emily didn't respond but the other girl remained silent. "Fine, whatever, take a hundred years for all I care."

"I think you've caught Spencer's grumpiness," Emily said rather amused. "I don't know how I put up with the two of you."

Hanna flopped back on the bed. "Why do you even have your clothes in this room anyway? I thought you and Spencer were now living in romantic bliss."

"With the size of our wardrobes, we thought it best for our relationship to keep our closets separate," Emily explained. She was still no closer to figuring out what she was going to wear.

"And here I though the only thing you knew about closets was how to come out of them," Hanna joked. The hearty laugh that followed that comment proved that she really was her number one fan. "Man, I'm good."

Emily finally turned around. "Yes, you're hilarious," she deadpanned. "Now leave me alone or I'm never going to get ready. Go bug Spencer or something." Emily wasn't one to throw her girlfriend under the bus like that, but Hanna was proving to be too much of a distraction.

Hanna exited the room in a dramatic fashion. She was hoping that would prompt Emily to hurry the hell up, but she doubted it would have any affect on the other girl whatsoever. The blonde hated waiting around when the promise of a fun night out lay ahead.

When Hanna rounded the corner, she found Spencer in the den, sitting on the sofa reading a book. Of course she was, Hanna thought to herself. At least she was ready. "Hey there, Spence!"

Spencer sighed, her few moments of peace had been so enjoyable. Now she had to deal with Hanna and her many, and very often, nosy questions. "I thought you were helping Emily get dressed."

"Ugh, you know your girlfriend. She takes forever," Hanna complained as she joined Spencer on the sofa.

"That she does," Spencer agreed before she closed her book. There would be no point in trying to finish reading the chapter she was on with Hanna around. "Have you had a good trip so far? What was Caleb's mom like?"

Hanna chuckled. "Oh, please, like I'm going to talk about Caleb now that I know that you and Emily are together. Let's talk about that."

"Must we?" Spencer said, a sense of dread sweeping over her. "There's nothing really to discuss."

"Sorry, Spence, it's not every day two of my best friends fall in love with each other. I tried getting information out of Emily but she was too preoccupied with her wardrobe choice."

"Maybe you should take that as a hint," Spencer suggested gently. When Hanna had taken a shower earlier she'd had a few minutes alone with Emily. Although not nearly enough time, it did ease her sour mood just enough that she didn't feel ready to snap at almost anything. And while she would have loved to have a night in with Emily – alone – she was looking forward to going out. It had been a while since she'd had a fun night out with her girlfriend.

"And maybe you should just tell me what I want to know," Hanna replied with a cheeky smile. "Come on, it's not like I'm asking for _those _details; I'm really just curious about how you two got together. Have you always thought Emily was hot, or is the desire to jump her bones a new thing?"

Spencer couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Do you ever filter your thoughts, or do you just say whatever pops into that mind of yours?"

"Whatever pops into my mind. It's a gift."

"Some gift," Spencer said to herself. Although she found Hanna's line of questioning annoying, she decided to stop fighting the inevitable. It was clear that her friend wasn't going to stop until she got some answers. "I don't actually know when things changed or when I started looking at Emily differently-"

"Probably when you saw her naked," Hanna joked. She gladly accepted the death glare that her comment received. "Sorry, sorry, I won't tease you anymore."

Spencer burst out laughing. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Han." She shot the other girl another dirty look but both of them knew that Spencer wasn't really upset. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't know when things changed but all of a sudden everything that Emily did started driving me nuts."

Hanna was confused. "Wait a second, shouldn't you have started viewing Emily through, like, rose coloured glasses or something? Like, everything she did was perfect?"

"You'd think that," Spencer said, a smile spreading over her face. The memory of what an idiot she'd been was something she found amusing. "I think what I was feeling scared me, so instead of trying to get close to Emily or see what I actually wanted, I decided to do everything in my power to push her away."

"Sounds like something you'd do," Hanna remarked matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed even though she knew her friend was right.

Hanna waved her hand dismissively at the other girl. "I'm sorry, Spence, but subtlety is not your strong suit."

"Yeah, I know," Spencer let out a sigh. "But I wasn't the only one struggling with my feelings, so when I picked fights with Emily, she obliged and fought right back."

Hanna clapped her hands. "Ooh, foreplay."

Spencer laughed; Hanna was too harmless for her to get mad at. "Something like that." She thought back to what she loved most about being with Emily before continuing. "But it's more than just sex with us. I feel like I can talk to Emily about anything, and she already knows all my faults, so I don't have to try hide with her."

Hanna actually kept her mouth shut for once as she listened to Spencer talk. The transformation that came over her friend as she discussed her relationship was truly amazing. She was usually one to worry about almost everything, but there was this calmness about her now that was never there before.

After Spencer had rambled on for a while, she caught herself and decided that was enough. "So, there you go. That's me and Emily in a nutshell."

"I really am happy for you," Hanna said sincerely. She wanted nothing more than to see her two friends happy and it was evident that they both were. "I think you guys make an awesome couple."

"Uh, thanks," Spencer replied. And much to her chagrin, she started to blush. She wasn't sure why she was, but she didn't seem able to stop herself from getting flushed.

Hanna leaned in, knowing she'd only have one chance for this question. Seeing how relaxed Spencer appeared made her think it was the opportune time. "I really wasn't asking for details before, but I have to know…how's the sex?"

Spencer blushed harder, but answered anyway. "It's amazing."

Hanna let out a happy squeal and then clapped her hands together. "I knew it! I knew sex with another girl would be awesome."

Spencer's first instinct was to shake her head, but the fact was, she agreed one hundred percent with Hanna. Acting out of character (probably because she was sex deprived, she reasoned) she added, "Awesome doesn't even begin to cover it."

For the second time that day, Hanna was taken by complete surprise. She never expected Spencer to speak so candidly about those things with her. She had always been the one to clamp up when Aria, Emily and she had talked about the people they were with. "Well, whatever Emily does to you, you must really like it if you've stopped being so uptight."

Before Spencer had the chance to snap at Hanna's comment, her attention was drawn away by the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Standing in the doorway looking absolutely stunning was Emily.

"Sorry I took so long," Emily said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"Finally!" Hanna exclaimed before she got up from her seat. "We must have aged, like, ten years waiting for you. Right, Spence?"

Spencer was unable to reply. She was too busy soaking up the sight of her girlfriend. Her heart was racing and her palms were suddenly sweaty. Spencer couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be with someone so exquisite. She locked eyes with Emily and everything else faded away.

Initially, Emily smirked at Spencer and the reaction she was getting. There was no bigger ego boost than watching her girlfriend stare at her. But then, Emily's expression softened as she connected with Spencer's eyes and she saw the love staring back at her. It was almost overwhelming.

"We should head out before you two make me barf," Hanna announced shattering the moment between both girls. She wasn't trying to be insensitive but she was ready to go.

Emily grabbed her purse and then headed over to Spencer. She pulled her girlfriend up before she took her hand. "You look amazing."

Spencer hadn't regained her ability to speak quite yet, so instead of replying with words, she kissed Emily hard. When the two of them separated, both girls were left breathless.

Hanna ignored the eye fucking that was now happening between her two best friends and pushed them out the front door. There were good times to be had and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the bar, fake IDs in hand, Spencer and Emily made their way over to the line that had formed outside. It took them a few moments to realize that Hanna was not with them.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked when she and Emily had walked back to their friend. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hanna was less than pleased.

Hanna was frowning. "What the hell is this place?"

Emily and Spencer exchanged a confused look before Spencer replied, "A bar."

"It's a straight bar!" Hanna fired back, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why would you bring me here?"

"So you could have a good time?" Spencer told her, starting to get annoyed. Her short fuse was coming back. "You asked us to take you out, right?"

"Not here," Hanna replied, her nose crinkled in disgust. "I want to have a girls night, duh!"

Spencer tensed up, she was not in the mood for Hanna being Hanna. "Now just a minute-"

"You want to go to a gay bar?" Emily inquired before her girlfriend went ballistic.

Hanna turned around to get another cab. "Not just a gay bar, I want to go to a lesbian bar. Show me where my ladies be at!"

Emily took her girlfriend's hand before Spencer could react again. The three of them waited in silence as Hanna tried not to be too upset with where Emily and Spencer had taken her and Spencer tried her best not to throttle her friend.

* * *

"Isn't this so much better?" Hanna asked after they had sat down.

"So much better," Spencer said dryly. She couldn't understand why Hanna had put up such a fuss about where they had taken her first. But none of that seemed to matter much when Emily squeezed in to the booth beside her. Both girls were wearing short skirts so their bare legs were rubbing up against each other. "So much better," she repeated so only Emily could hear her.

Emily shuddered at the contact she shared with Spencer and at the way her girlfriend was looking at her. It was a look she hoped she'd never get used to.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll be right back," Hanna said before she disappeared into a crowd of women.

"It should be illegal to look as good as you look right now," Spencer commented to Emily when they were alone. She had to lean into the other girl's ear so she could be heard above the music.

Emily turned her head so she was gazing directly into Spencer's smoldering eyes. "If you don't stop, I'm going to lock Hanna out of our place tonight."

Spencer leaned closer to Emily so their lips were almost touching. "Good."

Despite the moment they were having, Emily started laughing. "I never realized how grouchy you are when you're sex deprived."

Spencer wasn't offended by the comment."You'd be grouchy too if you were being denied sex with you."

Any comeback that Emily might have had was cut short when Hanna returned to the table.

She put three pink drinks down and smiled triumphantly. "Here you guys go, courtesy of her."

Emily and Spencer looked over to where Hanna was pointing. There was a woman staring at them and, when Hanna waved at her, she waved right back.

"You know, it's unethical to flirt with women just for free drinks when you have no intention of doing anything with them," Spencer pointed out once Hanna was sitting back down.

"It's not unethical," Hanna replied, looking insulted. "I told her that I had a boyfriend and wasn't into girls. She said that's what every girl says before they've met her." Hanna shrugged, "It's not my fault if she now wants to make me her conquest or something. It's also not my fault if lesbians find me irresistible."

Spencer shook her head and Emily laughed.

After they were done their drinks, the woman who had provided said drinks made her way over to their table. "You ready to show me those dance moves of yours?"

She completely ignored Emily and Spencer's existence.

Hanna giggled. "OK, but you better keep your hands to yourself."

"Of course," the woman said, but there was an undeniable swagger in the way she had walked over to their table. "I know how to treat a lady."

Hanna giggled again and for the second time Spencer and Emily watched her disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"What is wrong with you guys?" Hanna asked when she returned to her friends about forty-five minutes later. She had clearly been enjoying herself and she had also clearly had a few more drinks. "You're just sitting here like an old married couple."

"We don't need to make fools out of ourselves to have a good time," Spencer replied snarkily.

"Whatever," Hanna said, unfazed by her friend's remark. "You only wish you could dance half as well as me."

"Are you and that girl an item yet?" Emily inquired to keep her friend's from bickering. "You seemed to be getting quite chummy with her."

"Ugh, not you too!" Hanna said. "We were just dancing."

"I don't know, Han, it looked like more than dancing to me," Spencer teased. It was kind of fun to be on the other end of things for once. "Should I tell Caleb he has something to be worried about?"

"Shut up," Hanna started pouting, "you guys are killing my buzz."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, three more drinks arrived at their table. Hanna downed hers in one go while also shooting her friends a dirty look.

"See you later, bitches," she announced once she was done.

"Maybe we better keep an eye on her," Emily said to Spencer when they were alone.

"If you want to dance with me, you don't have to use Hanna as an excuse," Spencer replied before she led Emily to the dance floor. "I will never say no to a dance with you."

Emily gasped when Spencer pulled her close. "Good to know," she gulped.

Drinks in hand, the two girls made their way over to where Hanna and her mystery woman were dancing. Hanna gave them two thumbs up before her attention was taken away from her friends.

"Do you think Hanna would ever do anything with another girl?" Emily asked as she watched Hanna dancing.

"Maybe if she was single," Spencer replied when she'd had enough time to think her answer over. "She seems to be more obsessed with girls than most gay women I know."

Emily laughed. "You have a good point." She was about to talk more about things when Spencer put her hand on her bare back, making Emily gasp. Before Spencer, she had never experienced such exhilaration from just a touch.

"Enough about Hanna," Spencer husked into Emily's ear. "It's been far too long since I've been this close to you. I want to enjoy myself."

Emily's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Spencer nibbled ever so gently on her neck.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" Spencer yelled, her eyes were fiery and the grip she had on Emily was tight. "I know what we said, but I just can't!"

Emily had no idea what was going on. One minute Spencer and she were dancing unbearably close to each other and the next moment, her girlfriend seemed out of control and was dragging Emily away from the crowd of people. She had thought they were having a good time.

Spencer knew she wasn't making any sense, but it wasn't her fault. It was Emily's fault for being so gorgeous. It was Emily's fault for looking at her in that way that made Spencer's insides tingle. It was Emily's fault for touching her all night. It was Emily's fault that she had caused Spencer to crack. And it was Emily's fault that Spencer was now being reduced to this.

Before Emily had a chance to find out what was wrong, she found herself being yanked into the ladies' room and into the stall furthest from the door. Spencer quickly locked the door behind them and then Emily was in the lovely position of being sandwiched between her girlfriend and the stall wall.

"Spence, what's going-"

"Just stop," Spencer commanded, her voice low but as raspy as ever. The music from the club was thumping, and so was her entire body. She pressed herself right into Emily just as she took her girlfriend's hands and pinned them above her head. "I know this is cliché and not the ideal location but I can't do this anymore, Emily."

"Do what?" Emily asked even though she wasn't sure she should be talking. Her voice quivered as she spoke. Being in this position, with Spencer in complete control, was something she loved.

Spencer inched her face even closer to Emily's, but she wasn't ready to give into her desires yet. "I can't keep dancing with you and pretending that I'm OK. Because I'm not OK, Em, and I haven't been all night."

If she didn't know her girlfriend so well, Emily might be worried. "What's wrong?"

Spencer practically growled, "Stop interrupting me!"

Emily was going to respond that she understood, but she thought better of it. Instead she allowed every sensation that Spencer was causing her to feel, to wash over her.

"I've missed you so much," Spencer continued when she was sure that Emily was going to keep quiet. Gone was the harshness from the tone and while her eyes were still boring into Emily, the love she felt for her girlfriend was evident. "I hate when you go away, but I know that it's part of the deal of being with you. And, believe me, being with you is so worth it."

It was getting harder for Emily to fight the urge to speak. She wanted to tell Spencer how much she missed her too and how she also hated it when she went away. But this moment wasn't for her, so she kept quiet.

"All night I've had to be around you without touching you the way I want to touch you," Spencer said. She maneuvered herself that she was now only using one hand to keep Emily's hands above her head. She used her other hand to slowly run her fingers down Emily's body. It was so satisfying to see how hard it was for Emily not to voice her approval for what she was doing. Spencer started tracing different patterns across any patch of bare flesh that she could touch, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind her. "Do you have any idea how unfair that is?"

Emily nodded earning her a disapproving look from Spencer.

When waiting proved to be too much, Spencer leaned in and started softly kissing Emily's neck. She had intended to take her time before giving in to what she wanted, but her libido and the fact that they weren't exactly in a private place, allowed her to give in. She could feel Emily moving against her and that fueled Spencer even more. She kept her lips firmly on Emily's neck while her free hand started gently teasing its way up and down Emily's leg.

With eyes closed, Emily did her best not to moan out in pleasure. While the sound of the music was providing some cover for the two of them, she had no idea if anyone could overhear what was going on right now. Although, truth be told, she didn't really care if anyone could, she was enjoying herself too much.

When Spencer reluctantly dragged her lips away from what she was doing, she took a moment to revel in how fuckable Emily looked right then. Both girls were panting at this point and Spencer knew she couldn't hold out much longer. "Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you?"

Emily let out a whimper; she didn't know how more of this delicious torture she could take.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to be inside you right now?" Spencer finally let go of Emily's hands but the look she gave her girlfriend let the other girl know that she didn't have permission to move them. "Do you have any idea how much I'm going to enjoy-"

"For fucks sake, Spence!" Emily exclaimed, her self control all but gone. "Can you just shut up for a second and fuck me!"

Spencer's eyes went instantly dark. There was something thrilling about getting to see this side of Emily. Everyone always thought she was so sweet – and she absolutely was – but there was this wild side of Emily that only Spencer got to see. She was so lucky.

In an instant, Spencer was all over Emily. She knew they didn't have much time and Spencer couldn't hold back any way. Her hand made it's way under Emily's skirt much to the delight of both of them.

"Emily? Spencer? Are you guys here?"

It took Spencer a few seconds to realize that her name was being called. She froze with her fingers just inches away from where she wanted them to be.

"Emily? Spencer?" Hanna called out again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Spencer chanted under her breath. She couldn't believe her bad luck. This had to be some kind of sick joke the universe was playing on her.

She wasn't the only one incredibly frustrated; Emily had to stop herself from banging her head against the bathroom stall. They had been so close to getting what they both wanted, it didn't seem fair that they had to stop. On the other hand, what if there was something wrong and Hanna really needed them. "In here," Emily croaked out.

Spencer gave Emily such a pathetic look but she wasn't mad. Frustrated as all hell, yes, but not mad.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Hanna asked once she was standing outside the stall her friends were in.

Emily straightened her clothes up to make sure she was presentable. "Spencer was, uh, helping me with something."

Spencer quirked her eyebrow at Emily, but didn't say anything.

"With what?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she fought hard not to start laughing. She didn't open the door yet; instead, she made sure to give Spencer a kiss that said, "I'm sorry, I will find a way to make this up to you."

Hanna stepped back when she heard the door unlocking. She was feeling too good to notice that her friends didn't seem all that pleased to see her. "There you are!" she slurred out, "I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

Emily's eyebrows were furrowed. "You OK?"

"I'm better than OK!" Hanna replied. "I'm having a gay old time! I thought of that joke while I was dancing and I needed to find you guys because that has to be the world's best pun."

Spencer watched Hanna break out into hysterical laughter. She couldn't believe that her good time with Emily had been stopped because of Hanna's stupid joke.

Emily was also less than happy to find out why Hanna had come looking for them. On the other hand, their friend was clearly drunk and it was probably a good idea for Spencer and her to keep a close eye on her so she didn't do anything stupid.

"A gay old time!" Hanna repeated much to her own amusement.

Spencer leaned over so she could say something that only Emily would hear. "If we killed Hanna, I'm sure the jury would view it was justifiable homicide."

Emily burst out laughing. Even though she agreed with Spencer in theory, she quite liked Hanna—except when she wasn't preventing Emily from getting laid.

* * *

"I am so drunk," Hanna announced right as the bar was closing.

"You don't say," Spencer replied. "You getting up on the bar and dancing with your shirt almost undone was clearly the act of a sober person."

Hanna ignored Spencer's remark and instead reached for her phone. She scrolled to her contact screen and proudly showed off her nights work. "Look how many numbers I got! I'm like some kind of lesbian Don Juan."

Spencer shook her head. "Clearly lesbians have low standards."

"Bitch!" Hanna exclaimed before she threw a napkin at Spencer's head. "It's good to know I have options if Caleb and I don't work out." She continued to marvel at how many new numbers she now had in her phone. "You have no idea how many times I heard 'nobody is gay until they are.'"

"How fascinating," Spencer remarked sarcastically. "My feet hurt and I'm exhausted, can we go?"

Hanna was about to protest but the look on Spencer's face made her think better of it. She went to stand up but then the room started spinning. "Oh, shit."

Luckily Emily and Spencer saw what was about to happen and they were able to catch their friend before she fell to the floor. They maneuvered Hanna so she had her arm around both of them for support.

"If you puke on me, you are in so much trouble," Spencer warned Hanna as they made their way out of the bar.

Hanna muttered something back but her response was intelligible.

On the ride back to their place, Hanna fell asleep on Spencer's shoulder. She moved to get more comfortable and that led to her cuddling with the brunette.

Emily was amused, but Spencer not so much. She was still buzzing from her encounter with Emily and knowing that they had to take care of Hanna now was not lifting her spirits.

Once they got Hanna up to their place, Emily fished around her purse for her keys while Spencer kept Hanna upright. It was a task easier said than done. Eventually Emily opened the door and it took both girls to get Hanna inside and eventually into her bed.

Emily bent down so she was face-to-face with Hanna, "We've left you a bottle of water and Aspirin. If you need anything else just let us know."

Hanna didn't respond. She was out cold.

Once the door was closed behind them, Spencer turned to Emily. "Do you want me to grab anything from the kitchen for you before we go to sleep? I'm actually a little hungry."

Emily took Spencer's hand and started tugging her girlfriend down the hall. "You know, when Hanna drinks, she's usually dead to the world for a few hours. I'm sure you can find something to eat in here."

Spencer's jaw hit the floor as she watched Emily disappear into their bedroom. Not only at how bold her girlfriend was acting, but also because she couldn't believe what Emily was suggesting. Clearly Spencer wasn't the only one who was suffering from withdrawal.

Not needing any further encouragement, Spencer eagerly followed her girlfriend. She was so happy to find that in the few seconds it took her to get inside their bedroom, Emily had taken the opportunity to rid herself of all her clothes.

Hanna let out a low groan before she opened her eyes. She had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been asleep. She also had no idea why the incessant pounding noise in her head wouldn't go away after she'd downed the water that Emily had left for her.

It took her a few minutes to realize that the pounding noise she was hearing wasn't in her head at all.

It was coming from outside her room.

Hanna couldn't believe that there was a construction project going on in the middle of the night. She was about to get up and start yelling at the moron making all that noise, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, Spence, fuck, right there!"

Hanna went wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"Fuck, Spence, I'm so close. Oh god! So close!"

The pounding was rhythmic and seemed to be going at a ferocious pace.

Hanna wanted to move but her feet were not cooperating with what her brain wanted to do. Emily stopped talking but her moaning got louder. It wasn't long before Hanna heard her friend having what sounded like a mind blowing orgasm.

When Hanna regained the use of her limbs, she ran back into bed and stuck both her pillows over her head. She closed her eyes and practically willed herself back to bed.

Unfortunately for Hanna, a few minutes later, the pounding sound that had woken her up, had started back up.

"Again?" Hanna whined to herself. Not only was she horrified at having to listen to her friends have sex for a second time, she was also jealous that they seemed to be back at it so soon.

As she tried her best not to listen to what was going on in Spencer and Emily's bedroom, Hanna decided that getting a hotel room for the duration of her visit was a very good idea. She hoped her friends weren't going to be offended by her wanting to stay somewhere else.

Little did Hanna know, she had nothing to worry about.


End file.
